Ariana Athene
Basic Information: Height: 5 ft. 8" Weight: 136 Lbs. Race: Human Sign: Aries Blood color: Red Sylladex: Message-in-a-Bottle. Class: Witch Aspect: Doom Planet: Land of Crystal and Silence Weapon of choice: - Dual Axes (Hands) + Dual Pistols (Legs) *Note: Aria weilds two large axes in her arms as a melee combatant, as well as weilding two Pistols attached to her heels via a modified holster attachment. Both methods of combat can be enhanced with her natural pyromancy. Background: Ariana, more commenly known as Aria is the last in a long line of a clan of witches extinguished during the ancient Crusades of an age since passed. As such, her knowledge of magic is quite extensive and over time has allowed her to enhance herself with physical strength and stamina far beyond that of any normal human. However despite her magic she is limited primarily to Pyromancy due to her incomplete training in the dark arts. Little is known about her other than she appears to have been involved with many events in human history, often orchistrasting the collapse of corrupt governments. She has changed faces several times and is an personal friend of the old god Eldoh, Guardian of the Forest. Records remain of the task asked of her after the children of god obtained a mysterious object called the "Original Sin" and separated it into 7 pieces. Her duty was to go out and collect the deadly sins for the Guardian, to protect mankind from them, as a personal favor- between friends. She agreed to accept the quest, on the condition that it keep her entertained. A fact known to few is that her title: "The Sorceress of Time" came with a heavy price. Only after sacrificing her one true love, and destroying what was most precious to her (her child) was eternity given to her- though it only brought her a feeling of emptiness. Her reasons for her choices are her own, and as to why she was willing to pay such a price- we can only speculate, though recent evidence has emerged suggesting she was forced into this choice by another being who has a nearly identical appearance to the Changeling, Red... Personality: Cryptic, a little jaded, and unpredictably violent: Aria is not always the most pleasant of people, however she merely acts this way to hide her true feelings, and in fact is very compassionate. She isn't used to spending time around other humans, so she tends to act oddly at times, but when it comes right down to it: she's a good person at her core. Relationships: Matesprit: Deceased (may be replaced oneday) Morail: Beat (Delren Inadra) Auspistice: None. Kismesis: Locked Doors. (Mostly as a joke) ________ * Has an uncertain past relationship with The Changeling, Red. The details of their previous dealings are uncertain, however Ariana shows an unbridled hostility twards Red- and according to some cryptic information provided by her Morail, Delren Inadra, this is because Red is apparently the very same individual that drove Ariana to sacrifice her own husband and child. However, Red has no memory of this incident- and claims he wasn't even alive during the first era of humanity before the Cataclysm. Even Ariana will grudgingly admit that he behaves as if he was an entirely different person. Category:Characters